


Laito Sakamaki x SCP (Maid) Reader

by AuroraGolden



Category: Amine, Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Raito Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers(Word Count 2489)Oh my is anyone else feeling the heat too. I've decided that I wanted to make a few one shots but make them of the same make up. Hope you all are looking forward to more~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Student Council President / Maid. This one in particular will have two parts everything after that will all be stand alone stories or connected just not in any specific order. So I hope you all enjoy my latest story and look forward to my next one. Just so you know you are a vampire in this story if you were wondering. Yes normally I would let you pick what breed of thing you wanted to be but this time it felt right to be a vampire as well.
> 
> I do not own the anime Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters they are owned by Rejet  
> You are owned by Laito Sakamaki

**Laito POV**

  
           After school one evening I was walking home and passed a maid café. On the inside, there were all kinds of cute pretty girls in maid outfits. I stopped for a moment to look in the window at all the cute girls. As I was looking I notice a one girl in particular. Is that (y/n), in a maid’s outfit? I so have to see this. I opened the door to be greeted by all the maids welcoming me, saying “Irashaimase Goshojin-sama~” (Welcome Master) I smiled and looked around for the one girl I walked in to see. When she saw me and our eyes met her face went pale. She knew I recognized her and she knew me as well, after all she had stopped me several times for getting to intimate with girls in the hallway at school. One of the maids walked over and asked me where I wanted to sit, I smiled and pointed at (y/n) and asked to be sited in her section. She took me to a table near a window and told me that (y/n) would be with me shorty. I turned my attention to looking out the window. After a short time, I became aware that someone was standing beside me, I turned to see a very upset (y/n).  
           “(y/n) you look so upset what’s with that?”  
           “Sakamaki what are you doing here?” she hissed at me in a low voice so that the other costumers couldn’t hear her.  
           “I wanted to see you student council president~” I cooed at her only making her angry rise.  
           “You cannot stay here Sakamaki.”  
           “Why not? I’m a paying costumer after all~” one of the maids walking by must have heard me and quickly told me that I wasn’t a costumer but a guest and that I could stay as long as I wanted to. The look on (y/n) face was priceless, she looked like she wanted to say, “If only you knew that this man is nothing more than monster that goes around preying on young women, you’d think twice about letting him stay here.” I suspect that this other maid was head of staff because she told (y/n) she had to be nice to me. After a moment, she calmed herself and then did her best maid impression.  
           “Dou Kashikomarimashita Goshojin-sama?” (How may I serve you Master) she wore a bright smile but her (e/c) eyes said what she really wanted to say.  
           “Can I have some of your blood Maid-chan?~” oh I must have hit a nerve because she raised her hand to slap me, but I caught her and pulled her outside to the back alley before she could make a sense in there. I pinned her to the wall so she couldn’t go back inside.  
           “Let go of me right not Laito Sakamaki!”  
           “A maid shouldn’t demand things from her master~”  
           “You’re not my master Laito!” She kicked the side of my leg trying to off balance me and get away. It would have worked if she hadn’t already done it a thousand times to me. She got free for a moment but I quickly recovered and slammed her up against the wall. The look on her face was of utter shock because that little trick had always worked on me.  
            “I bet you're wondering why didn’t it work, right? I mean after all it’s always worked before. Wrong Maid-chan it hasn’t, I let it work because I wanted you to feel like you could get away from me.” I could see the fear in her eyes now. She knew she was caught and there was no way she was getting away. I smirked at her. Leaning in I kissed her softly but she showed no sign of wanting anything to do with me.  
           “Maid-chan you should lighten up after all I could tell everyone at school about you being a maid and oh my what would they all think of you then~” she went pale once again but quickly regained her composure.  
           “They’ll never believe you Laito.” Ah look at the smug look on her face, too bad Maid-chan while you were running around being a maid I snapped a few pics of you from outside the café.  
           “Oh, I think they will Maid-chan I took quite a handful of pics outside the café before I came in and guess who’s in all of them~” that’s the look of fear I wanted to see on your face.   
           “You wouldn’t Laito Sakamaki.” Her voice was low and came out as a growl.   
           “You and I both know that I would, so let’s strike a deal what do you say Maid-chan?”  
           “Stop calling me that Laito.”  
           “No, I’ll call you Maid-chan and you call me Master. I want you to become my personal maid in and outside of school~ or I’ll show all the pic to everyone at school and bye-bye reputation.”  
           “You want me to become your personal maid and serve you all day?”  
           “That’s correct~”  
           “Not at school, I’ll make a deal with you on everything else.” I thought about this for a moment and realized that if she were my maid in school it would be just as bad as showing the pictures to everyone.   
           “Fine okay I’ll take it but you have to do everything I tell you to Maid-chan~”  
           “Okay that shouldn’t be too difficult. Now can you let me go, I have a job I need to do.” Does she really think I’m going to just let her go because she told me to and she’s in the middle of work. She should know better than that by now. Giving her a smirk I crashed my lips on to hers and once again she seemed unpleased by this, so I pulled away.  
           “Maid-chan kiss me back~”  
           “What! No! Why would I ever?!”  
           “Because I told you too. I’m not going to stop here, you should relax and enjoy every last second of what I have to offer you Maid-chan.” She stiffened and knew there was no stopping me. I was nowhere near satisfied and I wanted to touch her soft skin more and more. “Maid-chan relax okay~ I promise it will feel good~” I then moved one of hands down to her stomach lightly rubbing it. She still didn’t seem all that impressed. Moving my hand further down I gripped her thigh. I felt her jolt up a little, making her cry out maybe a little harder than I thought it would be. I kissed her ear earning another jolt up from her. Ah she must really like this, I continued to lick and nip at her ear as I moved my other hand up her thigh and around to her butt. She squirmed a little but still said nothing. I trailed my tongue down her neck and gentle massaged her butt.  
           “You’ve grown very quite Maid-chan, won’t you cry out for me~” When I pulled away and looked into her eye I could clearly see the desire there in them, but she said nothing. I wonder if she thinks  _“If I don’t react to anything he does he’ll just leave me alone and move on.”_ Oh so wrong again Maid-chan. I let go of her hands and moved to undoing her shirt.   
           “What do you think you’re doing?”  
           “You shouldn’t speak to your master in that tone Maid-chan~ and second I’m doing whatever I please you are my maid now and this is what I expect of you.” Her face turned bright red, I know she must know what I am talking about. “You’ll fulfil all my desires and let me use your body in doing so or I could flash those pics all over campus~ Your choice Maid-chan. If you tell me you’d rather have to your reputation ruined then I’ll stop here or you can spread your legs and let me have my way with you~” She looked completely displeased with both of my options but she’ll have to pick one. “You can take a few minutes to think it over Maid-chan, I'm a gracious master after all Maid-chan, but I will expect an answer soon~” she stood there quietly for a short moment showing no signs of wanting to speak. She’s thinking really hard on what she wants here. The next thing I knew she had moved her legs apart. She must have seen the total shock on my face at her action. Is she really going to let me do this? Her reputation as student council president means that much to her that she would be willing to sell her own body to me to keep it in tacked.  
           “You swear you won’t show those photos to anyone Master~” Oh, that was sweet, if this is how she’s going to be I’ll keep those photo from everyone, just so I can have her all to myself.  
           “Yes, I won’t show them to anyone Maid-chan~” she let out a small sigh of relief.  
           “Being student council president is that important to you (y/n)?”  
           “Yes, it is, are you going to let me go Master~”  
           “Not a chance in hell Maid-chan, by the time I am done with you, you’ll be begging me for more and more.” I bent down and took her left leg and placed it on shoulder. Her whole body shuddered at my touch.   
           “Master weren’t you going to start with my shirt?”  
           “Not anymore Maid-chan. I want you now more than ever~” I moved her skirt up and reviled her (f/c) lacey underwear. “Why would you have a need to wear these Maid-chan, you aren’t dating anyone and you said you had no desire to do things like this~”  
           “Master don’t I’m not ready.” Is she begging me not to do what I just told her I was going to do. She’s totally got this all wrong the more she begs me not to the more I want to tear into her. I took a hold of her underwear and ripped it off.  
           “Too bad Maid-chan because I’ve been more than ready for a long time~” gently and ever so lightly I touched her. Running my thumb from the base of her slit to the top of it, she shivered under my touch. “Maid-chan you’re already this wet I can’t wait to see what will come next~”  
           “Don’t someone will see or hear us Master.”  
           “Not if you stay quite Maid-chan~” she was going to protest but closed her mouth quickly as I inserted two of my fingers into her vagina. She raked her fingers across the wall and I started to move in and out. She must really be enjoying this.   
           “Master~”  
           “I’m not stopping so don’t ask Maid-chan. I don’t care if you scream to the heavens I’m not stopping.” I moved my mouth closer to her and kissed her clitoris, she buckled up against the wall. That’s right submit to me Maid-chan. I then began to lick and nibble gentle at the same spot causing her to arch her back and throw and hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning. The more I continued, the more I felt her losing her balance. She then knocked my fedora off my head and grabbed a handful of my hair pulling on it. “Maid-chan do you like it ruff?~”  
           “It’s not like that at all!”  
           “Oh, then this must be your first time~”  
           “No that isn’t it either.”  
           “Then why Maid-Chan?~”  
           “It’s just that—“  
           “That what?”  
           “You already know.”  
           “Tell me. I want to hear you say it~” I resumed licking her and her breathing became irregular and she tried to speak to me.   
           “I…i..it fe..feel..feels good.”  
           “Is that why you’re pulling on my hair?’  
           “Y..ye…yes Ahhh.” Oh my, she’s really excited now. “Master I’m gonna, ahh, I’m gonna cum!” Already it hasn’t even been five minutes. She looked down at me and saw I had no intentions of stopping. She quickly put her hand in her mouth to stop from screaming. She came and I drink every bit I could lick up. After that she collapsed on to me not being able to hold herself up and longer. I held her in my arms for a moment before she turned to look at me. I gave her a huge smile.  
           “Maid-chan you taste good~” her face turned bright red “Wanna taste yourself?” I kissed her sticking my tongue in her mouth. They wrestle for a moment but then she gave up letting me have control. “Did it feel good Maid-chan?~”  
           “Yes Master~” I didn’t expect an answer out of her, let alone that one.   
           “Well we should get you back inside your guest must be worried sick that you’ve disappeared on them.”  
           “I can’t go back in there I can’t stand straight right now and I don't have any underwear.” Despite her protest I took both of us back in standing her in front of my table and I returned to my seat. Her face was beat red and she looked to the normal eye as if she were just sick. I pointed to an item on the menu.  
           “Maid-chan I want this please~” when she stepped closer to look at my menu I gently grazed her lower region. She hit the ground and all the people looked at her in shock. I pretended to be shocked like everyone else and bent down taking her hand. “Maid-chan you don’t look well. You shouldn’t overdo it.” I put a hand to her forehead as if checking her temperature. The head maid walked over and looked at (y/n) and shock her head.   
           “(y/n) how many time do I have to tell you if you don’t feel well you shouldn’t come in.”  
           “Ma’am I know where (y/n) lives I’ll take her home, we go to school together.”  
           “Oh thank you sweetie and after the way she treated you too. You're just so kind.” I picked her up bridal style. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, even (y/n).  
           “Put me down.”  
           “You shouldn’t overdo it (y/n) let me take you home.” I walked out the door and into the alley before disappearing and reappearing in my room at the Sakamaki mansion. I laid her on the bed.  
           “Laito where did you take me?”  
           “That’s Master Maid-chan and I brought you to my mansion you’re in my room now.”  
           “Take me home Laito.”  
           “Call me by my name one more time and find out how quickly those pics will get around school tomorrow.” She shut her mouth just as quickly. “Now ask me what I want Maid-chan.”   
           “What do you want Master?~” oh she still has that spirit in her.   
           Losing my tie around my neck I said, “You had a good time in the alleyway now it’s my turn~”  
  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 1304

**Laito's POV**

          Smiling I removed my tie. Looking down at her I could see she wanted more. Her eyes where glossed over and half lidded. Oh, this is going to be super fun. I can’t wait to hear her cry out with pleasure. I want her make her scream my name over and over and over again. I want everyone to know how I make her feel.  
          “Maid-chan, underdress me~” for a moment I thought she was going to protest but instead he lifted herself up and began unbuttoning my shirt. Her fingers were unsure and she fumbled a lot trying to undo the buttons. I sat patiently waiting for her to finish. When she had gotten done she pushed the shirt back and off my shoulders, running her hands over my arms and then gentle began to rub my chest. She stared intently at my chest as she rubbed her hands up and down and cross it. I couldn’t help but smile at her, she continued her efforts whatever it is she is trying to do. So I decided to moan seductively. This caught her attention and she quickly pulled back. “Maid-chan don’t stop.”  
          “I can’t Laito.” Her tone was so sad, your killing the mood (y/n).  
          “Why not? I like it.”  
          “Because if I continue I don’t know what I’ll do. Can we please stop Laito.”  
          “I’ll let it slide this time that you called me by my name twice but I aren’t going to stop, I’m really enjoying myself, I want to touch you and be touched by you so don’t make me wait Maid-chan.” Her face grew red again she seemed really upset. “Ugh what’s wrong with you why can’t you just relax and enjoy this. It felt good earlier why can’t we continue? Are you afraid you’re going to enjoy it? Are you afraid that you’ll want more after where done?”  
          “Yes I am afraid of all of those things, I don’t want to continue.”  
          “Maid-chan I really want you though, you’re the only girl that’s never wanted me.”  
          “Please Laito, can’t you just let me go, please.” I can’t believe her, begging me to let her go, what the fuck I can’t believe this. I just told her I wanted her more than anything and she begs me to let her go. “Fine you want to go free, go free but those pictures are going to circulate around campus tomorrow don’t thing for even a second that I won’t do it.”   
          “Why are you being so mean to me Laito. I get it, I’m student council president and you hate the fact that I stop you from breaking the rules all the time but it’s my job Laito. I have to keep the school safe and you don’t make it any easier on me. “she started to cry. I never meant for this to happen, I just wanted her to be with me. I pushed he back down onto the bed and started trailing kisses up her thigh to her lower zone.   
          “Don’t cry, I’m not that bad of a guy Maid-chan. If you enjoy it we can do this whenever you want. All you have to do is give me the word and bam, you can have it.” Watching her face she grew even more red and tried to push me off. “I’ll get what I want even if I have to take it by force Maid-chan, so why not relax and enjoy it instead of fighting it?”  
          “I won’t relax Laito, I don’t want to have sex with you!”  
          “I could care less if you want to or not, I want to. Second how can you say that you were going crazy in the alleyway just a few minutes ago, you at a lot of fun and I want some fun too~” I leaned in and kissed her clitoris and she jolted up in pleasure. “You don’t want this then.”  
          “No stop Laito!”  
          “You do know that it turns me on when you beg me to stop right Maid-chan, right?” she closed her mouth quickly, I guess she didn’t know. “Since you want this over so quickly I’ll go ahead and finish it.” I undid my pants and slide them off along with my boxers.   
          “Laito please don’t.” she’s still begging me not to do this. I hope she knows I’m going to do it anyway. I can’t stand the fact that she won’t willingly let me do it. I placed both my hands on either of her thighs and spread them apart. She soon realized that I wasn’t going to stop and began fighting me. Her efforts where valiant but I quickly pined her to the bed.  
          “Oh don’t stop (y/n) I like it when you struggle~ it really turns me on~” she stopped and there was a look of defeat in her eyes like she knew this was going to happened and there nothing that would stop me. “I know what you’re thinking but for me could you please struggle even though you know you can’t get away. I really enjoy it (y/n).” she refused to respond to me, she even refuses to turn her head and look at me. “Fine be that way (y/n) I don’t care.” With that I stuck my penius in her and began to thrust fast. She gripped the sheets and sheets on the bed and began to moan quietly. “You should be loud (y/n) let everyone know how good I make you feel~” she still refused to look at me. It’s no fun if she’s not going to have fun either. I thrusted deep and fast, this earned me a loud moan, so I hit that spot over and over again and with every thrust she only got louder.   
          “Laito I’m going I’m going to cum! Laito!”  
          “Go ahead (y/n) I’m not done yet.” She came and I flipped her around doggy style and continued. It wasn’t long after the position did she cum again. When I looked into her eyes I could see desire now. She wanted this and she was ready to take it. She pushed me on to my back and climbed on top of me. “You want to get on top and ride like a little rider (y/n)?”  
          ‘Shut up Laito!” she put her hands on my chest and began to move up and down, starting slow at first and then picking up speed. If she keeps this up I really will cum myself. I grabbed her hips to slow her down but she just pushed them off and continued. “I’m going to cum again Laito!”  
          “If you keep this up I will too!” she showed no sign of stopped. Finally, we both reach out climaxes. She got off me and laid beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled the covers over us and gentle closed my eyes. Feeling tired I was ready to fall asleep when I heard the door to my room open. I looked over and there was Reiji, he pushed his classes up and sighed.  
          “You can’t say I didn’t take it to my room Reiji~” 9y/n) looked up and freaked. I held her down before she could jump and run.   
          “You’re right Laito.” He walked back to the door and opened the door and stepped outside. “Keep it down will you, I can hear your screams clear across the mansion student council president.” With that he slammed the door behind him. (y/n) looked at me very confused.  
          “Sorry about that (y/n) there only one rule in this house and its take private matters to your room and we’re here so he has no room to complain.” I put my arms around her “Now lets sleep.”  
          “Okay Master~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any critiques please tell me. I'm okay with writing but I'm not great if I have misspelled or used a word in the wrong context then say so. Even if it's something as stupid as Your and You're or There, Their and They're I would like to know please. If it feels like something has been left out please bring it to my attention. An artist is only as good as those that critique it.


End file.
